


Let Go

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: The scene between Tommy and Barbara outside The Queen's Head in the episode "In Divine Proportion"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> Tommy's lines are taken verbatim from the DVD subtitles

I don’t know where I am, I don’t care what I am doing.

A red mist has descended, there is nothing but anger. 

My fists hurt, but I cannot stop.

Someone grabs hold of me, my anger increases, I fight against the pull of hands on my arms.

An inhuman noise echoes through my brain, my struggle increases.

Suddenly I am outside, desperately drawing air into my lungs. My anger deflates, relief floods my body as a familiar voice, Tommy’s voice, whispers to me.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.”

A warm hand rubs my back and strokes my shoulder. My gasps for air become heaving sobs.

He wraps his arm around me, leading me from the doorway of the pub.

“Come on, let’s go.”

My sobs increase. He enfolds me in an embrace, his head resting on mine.

“It’s okay.”

I turn my face to his chest, soaking his shirt with my tears. His warmth surrounds me, consoling, supporting, protecting, loving. His lips kiss my hair, his face nestling against it.

“Sssh, sssh, sssh, it’s okay.”

In his arms, I can let go.


End file.
